A medicament delivery device may have a housing or body configured to receive a medicament container. For this purpose, the medicament delivery device may have a medicament container holder which holds the medicament container in place inside the housing.
WO 2013/156346 A2 discloses a medicament delivery device including a medicament container comprising a movable plunger, a neck portion and a delivery member unit. The medicament delivery device also has a housing having a proximal open end and an opposing distal open end and a drive unit arranged at the distal end of the housing and configured to apply a force on the movable plunger, and a C-shaped tubular body comprising a longitudinally extending slit/gap such that the C-shaped tubular body can be attached to the neck portion of the medicament container forming a container unit. The C-shaped tubular body further comprises inner support means configured to interact with the neck portion and with the delivery member unit of the medicament container such that the medicament container is prevented from being moved in relation to the C-shaped tubular body, after the medicament container is attached to the C-shaped tubular body, and outer support means configured to interact with corresponding support means of the housing such that the C-shaped tubular body is prevented from being moved in relation to the housing after the container unit is arranged within the housing through the distal open end.